Forget Me
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Set sometime during Battle City. Yami-Malik desides its time to take Yuugi out, and someone steps in the way, literally. Extreme angst, death, slight Mai/Jou.


Forget Me 

by WSJ 

WSJ: *sweatdrop* I have this thing about taking songs from one anime and writing songfics for another... I did both a Monster Rancher and a Digimon story off of Sailor Moon's "My Only Love", I did a Sailor Moon songfic from Gundam Wing's "Good Luck and Good Bye", and now I'm doing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic from Sailor Moon's "The Power of Love". *sigh* And it's a deathfic too... 

Ryou: *nervously* Again? 

WSJ: Yes, but this time it isn't you. 

Ryou: ^_^ Finally! 

Bakura: *walks in with a pile of envelopes in his arms, most of which are smoking* WSJ, mail! 

WSJ: O_o *falls to her knees* What do they want from me?!? 

Bakura: *dumps the letters at her feet, causing several to explode. They jump back a couple steps* 

Ryou: They probably want the next chapter to _Visions of the Heart_. 

WSJ: *gently poking at the letters with a stick* Probably. I'm working on it, I promise!!! 

Bakura: Either that or the next chappie of _If I Could Kill Jounouchi_. 

WSJ: ^_^ Now _that_ one's going great. The next chap to it should be up really soon. *snickers softly* Two words: Yami-Malik, panty-theif. *snickers again* 

Ryou: *sweatdrop* Greeeat... Now get on with the disclaimer! 

WSJ: *wrinkles her nose* I did! *gestures at the wall behind them. Ryou and Bakura turn to see Yami up on a ladder using the Millinium Rod as a chisel to carve the words "WSJ don't own YGO!" into the wall with Malik at the bottem yelling at him for stealing the Rod* 

Ryou and Bakura: *blink blink* 

WSJ: *grins* Improper grammer, but what do you expect from a 5000 year old spirit? MLA format? 

Ryou: *sigh* On to the fic... 

WSJ: Oh yeah, there's a little bit of Joey/Yugi extreme friendship here, and some might call it yaoi. BUT IT ISN'T! I'd do this for my best friend in a heartbeat, so no, I don't consider it yaoi. 

Inspired by **In Memory Of**, by Chiwizard. Really depressing, really great, really Jounouchi. 

()()()()() 

I stare in horror as you go down. I knew he was evil, but I'd never suspected how evil. With a shout of rage Yuugi seperates from his other and Yami no Yugi leaps on your attacker. I run to your side. 

**There comes a time **

When you face the toughest of fights 

Searching for a sign 

Lost in the darkest of nights 

Behind me I can hear Ryou-kun, Anzu-chan and Honda-kun yelling, and Yami no Yuugi cursing. Someone drops to their knees beside me and I look over to see Yuugi, tears in his eyes, like the tears in mine. 

We lock eyes for a moment, and then turn our attention back to you. You look up at us, your breath coming in gasps, and offer us a weak smile and a joke. As usual. "Hey, who'd've thought he'd actually try?" 

"Don't talk!" Yuugi said, and I could hear the catch in his voise. I swallowed hard and nodded my agreement. "You saved my life..." Yuugi added quietly, and I heard a muffled sob from the shorter boy. 

Your eyes harden somewhat. "Don't cry Yug', it don't suit you." 

"But it does!" Yuugi burst out. "Because Yami-Malik was trying to kill me, and you had to be all stupid and heroic and jump in the way, now you're hurt bad!" 

Your eyes soften. "Hey, it's no big deal. It's just what we've always done for each other, right?" 

Yuugi nods, but his shoulders are still shaking with silent sobs. 

**The wind blows so cold, **

Standing alone, 

Before the battle's begun. 

You then turn to me, and I can see just a little regret and longing in your eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" I manage to ask around the lump in my throught. 

"For never telling you how much you mean to me." 

I stiffle a sob of my own and turn my head, but you reach up a trembling hand and turn me back to face you. "Take care of Yug' here for me, all right?" 

I want to scream, to tell you not to talk that way, that you'll be all right. To hold you close and tell you all the things I never wanted to say. But I don't. I just nod. 

You must have read my heart somehow, maybe through my eyes, and you take my hand in yours. "It'll be ok. You guys'll have each other, and Anzu, and Ryou and Honda. You'll be all right. So will I. I'll get to see Dad again." 

Yuugi and I both swallow forcefully. We know where your dad is. 

**But deep in your soul **

The future unfolds 

As bright as the rays of the sun! 

You reach out your other hand, the one not holding mine, and you grab Yuugi's hand, ignoring the crimson stain spreading across your chest and stomach. "You guys have got to be strong. You'll be the ones the others look to." 

I muffle another sob and a tear from my already wet face drops onto your hand. You look at me sharply, but I can see the pain in your eyes. Not just bodily pain, but inner torment at knowing you won't be with us. "Please, be strong... For me?" 

**You've gotta believe **

In the power of Love 

You've gotta believe 

In the power of Love 

The power of Love... 

I nod. You smile a little. "Good. Now I only have one more request," 

"Anything!" Yuugi and I say at almost the same time. 

You close your eyes breifly, and for a moment my heart skips a beat, thinking we've lost you already. But no, you manage to open your eyes again, and I see the tears filling them. Not tears for yourself, I'm sure, but tears for us. 

"Forget me." 

**Blazing emotion **

There's a light that flows from your heart. 

It's a chain reaction, 

And nothing will keep us apart! 

Yuugi and I stare at you in shock. "What?" 

You cough weakly and I know you're fading. "Forget me. Forget everything. I don't want you to be in pain because," you falter for a moment and cough again, harder this time. I ignore the faint traces of blood that appear on my shirt. "Because of me." 

"No!" I say firmly. "Never! I'd rather be in pain then forget about you!" 

Your face faulters a little, but I see that you accept this. Thank you for that, at least. You look behind me and Yuugi, and I don't need to turn to know that Ryou, Honda and Anzu are gathered behind us. "Bye guys. Good Luck and Good Bye." 

I nearly start to cry again at the pun refering back to a song from your favorite anime, Gundam Wing. 

**Stand by my side **

There's nothing to hide 

Together we'll fight to the end. 

Take hold of my hand 

And build up your stand 

Of what it truly means to be friends! 

I start as your eyes begin to close and I suddenly have this incredible erge to slap you. "Jounouchi, no! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" 

But it's too late. 

**You've gotta believe **

In the power of Love 

You've gotta believe 

In the power of Love 

The power of Love... 

I feel a hand on my arm and I look over to see Yuugi, he gives me an understadning look and doesn't even try to mask the sorrow in his eyes. "He'll never really leave us you know." 

I sniffle and stand up, turning away from what used to be the man I love with all my heart. I start to walk away, casting a look of utter hatred at Yami no Malik, who's being held by Yami no Yuugi, as I pass. 

"Mai-san?" Yuugi asked from behind me. 

I pause, but only for a moment. I don't even turn around. I just stop for a split second, then continue walking. Somewhere out there my future is waiting, and who knows, maybe some way Jounouchi-kun will find me again. 

"I know." 

()()()()() 

WSJ: *giggles* Like? 

Bakura: *comes in with another armload of letters. Again, many, many of them are smoking* Apparently not. The flames are coming in already. 

WSJ: ;_; 

Ryou: ^^;; God bless minna-san! 


End file.
